Hero
by SquintandProud-x
Summary: A SONG FIC. Enrique Iglesias - Hero. A different ending to Wannabe In The Weeds. ONE SHOT!


**A different outcome to Wannabe In The Weeds. Song fic, one shot. Reviews are appreciated.**

**Song: Enrique Iglesias - Hero.**

_**Let me be your hero.**_

Booth heard the bang echo around his head, it caused his heart to skip a million beats, as he fell to his knees. He had feared this moment, had nightmares about it, and yet it had come as such a surprise. Booth watched as his partner lay on the floor, blood surrounding the hole in her chest, whilst she tried to fight unconciousness.

_  
__**Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
**_

_**Would you run and never look back ?  
**_

_**Would you cry if you saw me crying ?**_

Temperance took a shaky breath, the pain was so unbearable. She looked up into Booth's eyes and realised he was crying; it broke her heart. Out of nowhere, tears began to fall from her eyes. Temperance felt his hand push down on her chest, trying to stop the blood from flowing, and winced as his touch felt like thousands of hot white knives piercing her skin.

_**Would you save my soul tonight? **_

"What were you thinking, Bones ? You should of let me save you!" whispered Booth, wiping a tear away.

He never imagined that she would save him, he always thought it would be the opposite way around.

_  
__**Would you tremble if I touched your lips? **_

A trickle of blood dribbled from her lip. Booth, shakily, raised his thumb and wiped it away. He felt her lip tremble at his touch, he cursed himself for not being able to save her. She looked weak, defenceless; he had never seen her like this before. The image scared him, it tortured him more than he had ever dreamt.

_**Would you laugh ? oh please tell me this. **_

"Come on, Bones, you have to survive! Whose going to correct me when I'm wrong ?" asked Booth, giving a shakey laugh.

He saw a small smile appear over her lips, her smooth lips. However it suddenly vanished, an expression of pain and fear took over. Booth's smile faltered and fear paralysed him again._  
_

_**Now would you die, for the one you love?**_

"You should never have done that, Bones! Never give up your life for mine, never! Why, Bones, why did you do that ?" cried Booth, stroking her cheek.

Temperance opened her mouth, a wave of pain flashed across her, now, pale face. More tears ran down her cheeks, she bit her lip and looked into his eyes. She finally opened her mouth again and spoke.

"B-b-because I love you," whispered Temperance, closing her eyes.

_**  
Hold me in your arms, tonight. **_

Booth felt hot tears sting his eyes. He lifted her up, slowly and gently, and held her in his arms. He felt her body tremble besides him, he wished that he could put an end to all her torture. Temperance breathed in his scent, knowing that it could be the last time she would ever inhale his strong scent again. She began to breathe in ragged gasps, her eyes fixed on the light blue ceiling._****_

I can be your hero, baby.

"Shhh. I'm here, Bones, I'm here," whispered Booth, rocking her gently.

_**  
I can kiss away the pain.**_

"B-Booth. I'm cold," whimpered Temperance.

Booth shook his head and let his tears fall. He pushed her hair out of her face and leant down, kissing her softly on the forehead. She was right; Booth felt the coldness tingle his lips. He leant back up and continued to stroke her hair, trying to think of words to reassure her._**  
**_

_**I will stand by you forever.**_

Booth entwined his hand in hers, lacing his fingers through hers. He was going to stand by her, stick with her, and never turn back. He stroked his thumb across her skin, feeling the electricity pass through them, even at a time like this._**  
**_

_**You can take my breath away.**_

Booth took a shaky breath, finding it hard to even breath at the moment._****_

Would you swear, that you'll always be mine?

"I love you too," whispered Booth.

He regretted only telling her now. Why at a time like this ? But he knew, no matter what anyone said, that she belonged to him, and she always had. They didn't need to be together, they belonged to each other no matter what._**  
**_

_**Or would you lie? Would you run and hide?**_

Booth wondered what would of happened if this hadn't of happened. If they had expressed their feelings when it wasn't a life or death situation. He wondered if she would run, as fast as she could, and never look back. She had always ran from her feelings, since being in Foster Care, but he hoped that he could change that.

_**  
Am I in too deep?  
**_

_**Have I lost my mind?  
**_

Booth thought about what he was thinking. They had a line. A line that he had drew himself. They weren't supposed to cross it, it could become dangerous and full of regrets. Booth didn't want to hurt her because he had crossed his own damn line, he couldn't do that to her. Not to _his _Bones.

_**I don't care... You're here, tonight. **_

Booth shook his head. She was here. He had to focus on her, whilst she was still with him. He suddenly noticed the paramedics rush inside the club, dragging a strecher with them and lots of medical equipment._****_

I can be your hero, baby.

"Look, Bones, the paramedics are here!" he smiled, thanking God they had arrived in time.

_**  
I can kiss away the pain.**_

He kissed her, quickly, on the lips. The coldness spread over his lips, causing him to shiver. He passed her over to the paramedics who began to work on her.

"Pulse is 100 and weak. Lung sounds are wet," said the female paramedic.

Booth watched in alarm. He didn't understand anything that was being said, he wished that Temperance would help him understand and mock him for being so stupid. He heard Angela sob behind him, although it sounded distant like she was far away. He watched as they uploaded her onto the strecher; a bandage pressed firmly on her chest.

"Washington Memorial, do you copy ? We have a caucasian female, 20-30, Gun Shot Wound to the chest," said the male paramedic, speaking into his speaker.

_**  
I will stand by you forever.**_

"Sir, we have to go, are you coming with us or not ?" asked the female paramedic.

Booth nodded and rushed after them. He waited until they had set Temperance in the back, safely on the strecher, before getting inside. Booth sat down besides her and held onto her hand, giving it a soft squeeze._**  
**_

_**You can take my breath away.**_

He took another shaky breath._**  
**_

_**  
Oh, I just want to hold you.**_

_**I just want to hold you.  
**_

_**Oh yeah.**_

It was an hour later. Temperance had her own room, due to being a famous author, and had been treated. She was hooked up to many machines for many different things. IV's stook into her arm and the beeping from the life machine echoed around the room. Booth, still, held onto her hand and didn't let go. He wished he could hold her. Wished that he could protect her from the evilness in the world.

_**Am I in too deep?  
**_

_**Have I lost my mind?**_

Booth couldn't help but blame himself. Had he gotten too deep ? Was it his fault that she was in this state ? If he had never brought her out into the field all them years ago, would this of still happened ? He couldn't help but wonder if he hadn't fell in love with his partner, would any of this of happened ?

_**  
Well I don't care...  
**_

_**You're here, tonight.**_

However, Booth was grateful. He pushed away all the thoughts, questions and daydreams. Booth focused on her, taking in every detail. She was here. She was alive. What more could he want ?_****_

I can be your hero, baby.

He wished he could of saved her from the pain and torture she had gone through. He wished he could of been a true hero to her, like the one she deserved.

_**  
I can kiss away the pain, oh yeah. **_

"I'm here, Temperance, I will always be here," whispered Booth, kissing her hand.

_**  
I will stand by you forever.**_

"And I'll never leave you, I swear," he added.

_**  
You can take my breath away.**_

"Because ... I love you!"

Booth leant his head down on the bed and closed his eyes. He fell asleep, into a world where he could be a hero to Temperance. Temperance's eyes fluttered open and she looked down at her partner, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips. She wondered what he was dreaming about, although she knew she would never know.

"Thank you," she whispered, laying her face besides his._****_

I can be your hero.  



End file.
